1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to floor safes or the like and has particular reference to means for preventing the seepage of water or other liquids into the safe.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Floor safes have long been used, particularly in stores, garages, service stations, etc. to store and protect money and other valuables against burglarization and fire. They are particularly desirable since they are normally embedded in a concrete floor, making it extremely difficult to break into or remove such a safe. Also, in the event of a fire, the surrounding concrete tends to prevent excessive temperature changes to be transmitted to the contents of the safe.
Floor safes generally comprise a vertical metal case having a normally locked, removable door which is secured within the case somewhat below the level of the floor. A dust cover plate which is removably mounted on the top of the case and flush with the top surface of the floor to form a continuous floor surface over the safe and to exclude dust and dirt from falling onto the door.
Such floor safes are generally satisfactory. However, it if often desirable to wash down the surrounding floor surface, particularly in service stations, garages, etc., and at other times, water may run over or flood such floors, resulting in the water seeping past the dust cover plate, past the safe door and into the interior of the safe with the obvious possibility of damaging or destroying the contents.